


They've got you sussed, or not...

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Twisted Memories AU [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Blood and Injury, Bombing, Crack Treated Seriously, Death Watch (Star Wars), Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Game Shows, Good Parent Jango Fett, Idiots in Love, Jango Fett Lives, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Love, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mostly Fluff, New Mandalorians (Star Wars), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Jango Fett, Rid'alor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Romantic Fluff, Search and Rescue, Terrorism, True Mandalorians (Star Wars), adult Obi-Wan though, minor character injury, one sided Obitine, quiz nights, tech issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: In a relationship, there’s the smart one and the strong one.Most people look at them, a Mandalorian and a Jedi, muscles and armour or put together robes and otherworldly mannerisms, and think they have it figured out.Most people are wrong. (Jango included).
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Twisted Memories AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377
Comments: 12
Kudos: 163





	They've got you sussed, or not...

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this series is back. So is life, so updates will be slower, but hey.  
> I don't own Star Wars. If I did we've have far more Obi-Wan in beskar.  
> This is a few interconnected stories that aren't in chronological order, similar to the domesticity one I wrote.  
> Don't let the darker tags fool you, this is mostly fluff with one angsty section.  
> Please enjoy.

Nobody had expected the Death Watch attack to be this.

An attack, maybe. They were dwindling in number, but Death Watch were still a threat and with Jango on  Mandalore’s throne, now was the time to make a challenge.

He had expected  someone to attack him, and his  riduur , but he’d been expecting snipers, maybe a  full scale attack group.

Not a bomb set under the balcony.

They'd had almost no warning, the Force only alerting his  riduur at the last second, enough time for him to pull Boba into his hold, trusting Jango and Ahsoka to notice and react and trusting that their beskar’gam would hold where Boba’s lack of armour would put him at risk. 

The blast was poorly positioned, and having managed to clear the main balcony, they avoided harm. On the other hand, the balcony and much of the wall had fallen downwards, to the crowds below, along with debris from other  explosions .

It wasn’t just about harming the Alor’aliit, it was about harming all their people.

Before the explosions had even ended, there were  verde and Vode moving, to secure the area, to guard against an imminent attack, but Jango’s focus was his nearest  aliit . His little Boba who was tucked into Obi-Wan's protective hold and Ahsoka, sprawled on the floor of the room the balcony was  attached too, slowing starting to pick herself up.

Like with him, her  beskar had taken the brunt of the impact.

Cody and Rex ran forwards, both his  ade having been standing in the room, watching from behind rather than down in the crowd. Rex assisted Ahsoka to her feet, Cody taking a shaking Boba out of Obi’s grasp so he could pull himself up, and Jango turned to the smoking hole where the balcony doors had been. He stepped to the edge, one hand on the wall to stabilise himself (as long as the wall and floor didn’t give out) and looked out at the destruction below.

It was not as bad as it could have been. The crowds had been nearer to the centre of the courtyard below, the debris had fallen on the edges, but for the  di’kutla New  Mandalorians without  buy’ce or  beskar’gam , the dust would be blinding and choking, and small bits of material, glass or concrete, that had been thrown by the blasts or impacts could be lethal. Even with beskar’gam at this range it could be.

He pressed his hand to his comm and started issuing orders, rescue teams, prepping the clinics, being on guard for attacks including radar warnings and patrols, a start for the hunt for the person who placed those bombs, a shutdown of all ports and stations in hopes it would keep their attacker trapped in the city.

First set of orders given, he turned back to his aliit.

All safe and alive, a few of his baar’ur ade, checking them over.

Hells, his  ade worked fast. 

He  stumbled across the room over the  debris that had scattered across the floor to his  riduur and pressed their foreheads together.

“ Cyar’ika , those hut’uunla  shabuir used bombs.”

“I'm going down there.”

“Obi,  nyac ,  nyac .”

There could be more bombs, a second and larger attack once rescue teams were in place in hopes of drawing them out. He couldn’t let his riddur go out.

“There will be people who need my help.”

“The people down there will get help. The rescue teams are already en route.”

“I have the Force. I can lift heavier things with far less effort, Jango, cyare, I can help.”

“I need you to stay here, stay with Boba.”

It was a cheap shot, and it didn’t work.

“Boba can stay where it’s safe with Cody or Ahsoka, I'm going to help.”

Jango knew this tone of voice, he wasn’t going to win.

“ Ahs’ika , do not let Boba out of your sight. Boba, stay with Ahsoka. Both of you, stay inside and out of danger."

“Elek Buir.”

“Lek Buir.”

Knowing his  riduur’s mind they both went for the hole rather than the  stairs, it was the fastest way down.

The worst thing about being  Mand’alor was that everyone instantly deferred to you when you entered a room, even when there were other people more qualified, but he’d become quite adept at dealing with it. As soon as he touched the  ground, he was being approached by  verde with reports.

“ Y’dara , I want all uninjured and walking wounded out of the way so we can help those who need it, get your team running that.”

“Elek Alor!”

“Fox, Thorn, can  you co-ordinate search and rescue?”

“Elek Buir.”

“Get to it, Kix,”

“Triage?"

“Elek. Get to work. Stone?”

“Buir?”

“Security cams, guard reports, witness reports, find out who planted these bombs and get them into our cells or morgue.”

“Elek Buir.”

Obi-Wan had predictably wandered from his side, and Jango spotted him knelt with an  ad’ika , wrapping some bandages around the gash on her leg. 

“Hey,” came a cry from his left, “we need more hands over here.”

With the dust and crowds clearing, he could see where the cry had come from. A large slab of concrete had fallen onto a speeder, and under the speeder was an  ad’ika . Because she wasn’t directly under the concrete, she still lived, but until it was moved or the speeder cut, she would be pinned. Jango jogged over with one of his ade, who had named himself Hush, to help.

Hush bent down next to the  ad’ika , “Hey there little one, how’re you feeling?”

“ M’scared ‘n’ my legs feel weird.”

“Ok, well we’re going to get you out. My name’s Hush, can you tell me yours?”

“Elek, I'm  Ruusaan , I'm 10.”

“10, good age. And  Ruusaan is a great name, I'm going to have to rely on you to hold on while we get you out.”

“M’hm.”

Hush had abandoned all his military training in favour of nursery work, knowing he could defend  ade if he needed to, but that he took great joy from teaching them, singing and painting and just helping them enjoy their childhoods. He worked mostly with his own  vode , the youngest who had still been  ik’aad or  ad’ika when he had taken Kamino, claimed them as his own and freed them, but Hush was just as good with other  ade . 

A hand brushed his shoulder, his  Riduur , who joined the rescue team, hands outstretched towards the concrete slab.

Obi’s arms were starting to shake by the time they’d lifted the speeder enough to get little  Ruusaan out, and the slab dropped with a loud crash once she was clear. Hush stayed with her, he and Obi moved on.

Another person trapped under rubble, this time a man, and what looked like a landslides worth of small bits of debris, most no larger than a fist, except for a few the size of a buy’ce. 

“Alor,” the man gasped out, “I’d greet you properly but I'm a little...” 

He wiggled his shoulders slightly to emphasise his point.

“Don't worry. And we’ll get you out of here.”

“ Vor’e .”

For this one Obi could not help as efficiently, dust was harder to move than large objects, it seemed, but the rescue teams could manage it.

There were other people trapped under objects they couldn’t move. Obi pressed his  buy’ce to Jango’s, then darted to the next person in need of help.

He could not help but admire his  riduur as he moved rubble with ease, barely breaking a sweat as he went using both the Force and his own arms. The hidden strength he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

.

.

.

They were all a little drunker than they should be, but life was good, so who cared.

Jango had been in Little Keldabe for just over two years, and they were celebrating his three year wedding anniversary with his mesh’la riduur.

His mesh’la riduur who had fire dancing through his hair as he danced, chest almost pressed to Jango’s as they swayed to the music.

Ugh, he was so beautiful it hurt.

Deceptively strong hands grasped his forearms as his riduur pulled him forwards into a kiss, before the hands moved, one to the small of his back, the other to his hair, twisting through the curls.

“Wooooo!”

“Get a room!”

“Go Jango!”

He laughed into his  riduur’s kiss.

Someone called another round of shots.

He'd have rather taken his  riduur to a restaurant, a fancy one, the sort of place you’d take you riduur to on an anniversary, good but expensive food and no-one but them.

Unfortunately other plans had been made. For that night anyways. He'd managed to steal his  riduur away from their duties for a quiet picnic that lunch, and to what he hoped would be his  riduur’s surprise, he was planning on cooking them a brilliant meal in a few days, when they both had the time off.

They broke off their dance to drink their next round. 

He was slightly more drunk than he’d realised, he noted, when he looked up from his drink and his  riduur wasn’t by his side.

His  riduur was challenging Aura  Australa to an arm  wrestle .

Oh this he had to see.

Even after all this time, too many of his  Mando’ade saw Obi as he first had, saw him as  laandur , but he wasn’t weak or delicate or fragile and while he had little in the way of defined muscle mass, he was very strong.

Well, ok he had the torso of one of the mythical gods, abs of  beskar and muscles that honest to  Ka’ra made Jango drool, he adored running his hands over them and worshiping them with kisses and watching them move when Obi had him pressed against the training mats or ohhh, the mattress when Obi felt like making him into a writing mess rather than the other way around, although the abs also looked good there too and...

He was switching to water for a while.

His point was that overall and especially when clothed, Obi was easy to underestimate.

Aura was one of the buffest  zabrak women he’d ever met.  Actually she might have been the buffest  zabrak he’d ever met.

Obi-Wan slammed her hand into the table with that smirk.

He wanted Obi to slam him into a table with that smirk.

Definitely the water.

Or he could go see if his  riduur was ready to be done for the rest of the night too, at least  publicly . How late they stayed up in their room was for them to know alone.

.

.

.

Jango hadn’t meant to spend the evening with his  riduur watching some quiz show, but it happened none the less.

And one evening had become several.

And then a  padd had started keeping scores for who won each time and the score they managed.

He was willing to bet other Monarchs didn’t spend their evenings with their spouses watching quiz shows  competitively .

Naboo,  Alderaan ,  Toydaria , pick a planet. They were all royal ‘propriety’ and high society, fancy clothes and wines and foods.

Jango and Obi had a bottle of cheap spirits out of one of the stills his  verde ‘didn’t own’ and some good tingilaar.

And this stupid quiz.

They weren’t overly  competitive , not on a writing it down and not  letting the other look until the answer came up to stop cheating level, no they just watched and yelled out answers they knew.

But they kept track of who got them right, and how  many right answers per quiz.

How else would they know which of them knew the most stupid, random and/or useless facts.

_ “For what reason was King  _ _ Tchutchula _ _ VI of Gala deposed?” _

“Embezzling?” he guessed.

“Slept with a bordok.”

“I’m sorry what?”

_ “The correct answer is, he slept with a  _ _ bordok _ _.” _

“Why do you know that, Obi?”

“Did some history work for a mission to Gala years ago. Wanted to find reasons a royal might not be given power, or why it might be taken away. That was an example.”

“That poor bordok.”

He tallied a mark for Obi and took a sip of his  ne’tra gal.

He'd know the next one.

In fact, he knew the next five, only three of which Obi knew, leaving them 5:4 at the end of the first round.

Obi-Wan was stunningly smart, it wasn’t fair, his Temple education so extensive and his life experiences adding onto that, even at the age of 22. Jango was happy to be the muscles to his brains.

The years of slavery hadn’t done him any favours for his random knowledge, but before that, he’d done this same thing with his  Jas’Buir , and as a kid, he’d wanted to learn anything and everything. It was stunning how many random facts he’d learnt then that he remembered now. The days spent looking up anything and everything in his Buir’s council meetings, or those museum trips his Buir used to take him on, when he’d reveal quite how much of a nerd he was. Is  Jas’Buir had been given even a day in the  Jetiise archive he’d have never wanted to leave, and from what Jango knew of her, he’d have become fast friends with  Jetii Master Nu. 

Jas'Buir had been a strong  Mand’alor , a brilliant warrior and defender and Buir, but he’d also been a massive history nerd and Jango was really considering trying to find a way to get some sort of library named after him at some point. To honour that side of him, to let that be remembered by history too, provided the New  Mandalorians did not try to cover up all the True Mandalorian history. They’d probably not like to hear that a  fierce warrior was also a historian and academic, with how much they seemed to preach you could not be both.

The clink of Obi setting down his teacup drew him from his musing.

“We’d do really well on one of these.”

“What, a quiz show?”

“Why not?”, Obi gestured to their score cards, “We get almost every question between us.”

“Oh yeah, on this week we have three random pairs and also the  Haat’ad Alor’e.”

“Clearly, cyare, we’d do a celebrity special.”

Jango couldn’t have  stopped the laugh that bubbled up at that if he’d wanted to.

“You think we could get some other royals in, Royalty special?”

“You say that but from what I know of him, Bail  Antillies would do that, and so I think would his  ven’riduur ,  Breha Organa. It's a big galaxy, we could find 2 other pairs. Maybe King Yos Kolina, if he had one of the Quarren leaders they could make a good team and help with peace on their planet.”

“On no, we’re actually considering this.”

“Oh don’t worry, the Order would never let me.”

“Like they’d never let you marry someone.”

“I think technically I eloped.”

“Can you imagine if one of the gossip magazines learnt that?”

“What about Satine’s lot? You know she’s still mad at me for choosing you over her.”

“A warrior wants what a warrior wants.”

“That and you didn’t ask me to leave the Order, my home, my family and everything I held dear.”

_ “What ingredient names a famous Mandalorian cake?” _

“ Uj’ayl .”

They dissolved into laughter, tailing off before they could even finish the word.

Jango won that night 27:23 and Obi-Wan had to do the washing up.

.

.

.

Jango walked into their quarters to find his riduur sitting with his face down on the table, padd open next to him, drumming his fists against the side of his head.

“Something wrong, cyar’ika?”

“I cannot get this to work and my mission leaves in an hour.”

“May I?”

“Oh absolutely, be my guest.”

“What exactly are you trying to do?” he asked, picking up the padd.

“I need to get access to the system to get the review I need to read before my mission, but every time I try to log in it asks for me to conform it on my account. Problem is, every time I try to open my account to do so, I press the activation button and then the screen goes black and boots me.”

“Weird,” he murmured, flicking a few things on the screen, before it lit up, “is this the page you wanted?”

“Yes, thank you, oh my Force,” Obi-Wan launched to his feet, pressed a frantic kiss to his cheek and threw himself back on the sofa with the padd scrolling with ridiculous speed, “how did you do that so fast?”

“I pressed the buttons it told me to?”

“Liar.”

“Yeah, you can bypass confirmations on systems like these.”

“Nerd.”

“Ah but you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> riduur- spouse  
> beskar'gam- Mandalorian armour  
> Alor'aliit- Royal family  
> verde- soldiers  
> Vode- siblings/clones  
> aliit- family  
> ade- children  
> di'kutla- idiotic  
> buy'ce- helmet  
> baar'ur- doctors  
> cyar'ika- sweetheart/darling  
> hut'uunla shabuir- cowardly bastards  
> nyac- no  
> cyare- beloved  
> Ahs'ika- little Ahsoka (affectionate)  
> Elek- yes.  
> Buir- parent  
> Lek- yeah  
> Mand'alor- sole leader  
> Alor- sole leader (short)  
> ad'ika- little child 3-13  
> Ruusaan- name meaning reliable one  
> ik'aad- baby 0-3  
> Vor'e  
> mesh'la- beautiful  
> Mando'ade- Mandalorians  
> laandur- weak/fragile/delicate  
> Ka'ra- Stars/ mythical ancient ruling council of kings  
> tingilaar- alcohol spirit  
> ne'tra gal- black ale  
> Jas'Buir- parent Jaster  
> Jetiise- Jedi (Plural)  
> Jetii- Jedi (Singular)  
> Haat'ad Alor'e- True Mandalorian Kings (leaders)  
> ven'riduur- fiancé  
> Uj'aly- sweet syrup used for Uj cake
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> More people need to appreciate that Jango Fett is smart, including Jango Fett.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
